Love in the Temple!
by Ahsoka33
Summary: Love has struck in the temple! My first Fic. Ahsoka/Rex fic. Read the first chapter for other pairings.
1. Prologue

Love in the Temple?!

Hey guys, Ahsoka33 here. This is my first fic so it might not be so uhh… fantastic. Well here is the list of pairings and thanks to some authors.

Thanks:

Very special thanks to Darth Bubbles for letting me borrow her character Carter Draik. I recommend you to read her fic Torn. Personally, I loved it.

Pairings:

Yoda –Yaddle

Carter Draik- Ahsoka Tano

Anakin Skywalker-Padme Naberrie Amidala

Obiwan Kenobi-Siri Tachi

Mace Windu-Adi Gallia

Kit Fisto-Aayla Secura

Oh and if you have any suggestions private message me or write it in the reviews I would be glad to use them on the later chapters. I also would like a couple more pairings for the clones. If you know a character in star wars for Rex or Cody Please tell me their names. Thank you, for reading!!


	2. IMing in the Temple

IMing in the Temple

A/N: Thanks again to Darth Bubbles for letting me borrow her character!

Names:

**TanoTogruta- Ahsoka**

**Skywalkersarethebest- Anakin**

**kenOBI- Obiwan**

**Greengoblin- Yoda**

**BaldManiac - Mace**

**Mynameisangel- Padme**

**TheDraikboy- Carter**

**Greengoblinnicetheyare- Yaddle**

**Galliaandherman-Adi**

**Tachiistaken –Siri**

_TanoTogruta has signed on_

_Skywalkersarethebest has signed on_

_kenOBI has signed on_

TanoTogruta: Hey guys!

kenOBI: Good Morning

skywalkersarethebest: I thought it was the afternoon?

kenOBI: whatever

_BaldManiac has signed on_

BaldManiac: Who came in my room?!

TanoTogruta: …

BaldManiac: Tano!

TanoTogruta: Why do you always blame me?

BaldManiac: Because it is always you and Padawan Draik!

TanoTogruta: Well ya..we did do that…

_TheDraikboy has signed on_

Thedraikboy: Hello!

BaldManiac: Hello… who changed my name?!

Thedraikboy: …

BaldManiac: Why Me force, WHY ME?! Brb…

TanoTogruta: That was a great trick Carter! By the way where'd you find his password?

Thedraikboy: It's the same password for everything...

TanoTogruta: WOW…

BaldManiac: You TWO read my DIARY??!!!

Thedraikboy: Ya..

TanoTogruta: I can't believe that you and master Gallia are MARRIED?!

Skywalkersarethebest: YOU AND GALLIA ARE MARRIED?!

BaldManiac: So like no one knows that you and Senator Amidala are married…

kenOBI: lol...

Skywalkersarethebest: Shut Up obiwan. I'm sure that you and Siri are married.

TanoTogruta: Wow, is it like couple year or something?

Thedraikboy: Master Kenobi, you're married with my master?

kenOBI: Ya..Like I don't know that you and Ahsoka are going out.

Thedraikboy: Hey how did you find out in the first place? The only place we talk about that is the Padawan Chat Room!

TanoTogruta: Wait a standard second…YOU STALKER!!

Thedraikboy: Whatever, at least we're not married…

TanoTogruta: I got an idea…let's annoy them.

Thedraikboy: Start with baldfreak

BaldManiac: HEY!!

TanoTogruta: Okay..um… got it! Windu and Gallia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Thedraikboy: Here's a better one…wait would should I do it, too?

TanoTogruta: Uhh…Kenobi and Siri

kenOBI: Why not Anakin?

Thedraikboy: 'Cause we got a better one for him..now where was I yes..Kenobi and Tachi sitting in a speeder. Are they naked? Yes they are. The speeder goes bump bump they go hump, hump.

Skywalkersarethebest: Where exactly did you learn that from?

TanoTogruta: You don't need to know!

_TanoTogruta and Thedraikboy have logged off_

Skywalkersarethebest: Padawans are so annoying

BaldManiac: I agree…

kenOBI: I got an idea…how about we sneak into Master Yoda's apartment and read his diary!

BaldManiac: Agreed

Skywalkersarethebest: Okay…


	3. The Rumor

**The Padawan Chat Room **

A/N: Just to give you a heads up there's going to be a lot of OCs in this chapter. And thanks again to Darth Bubbles!!! Oh and thnx for the suggestion "umm" I'll put Shaak and Plo in it and eventually I'll find a guy for Luminara…but I wasn't going to do her any way 'cause she's kind of a NEVER BREAK THE RULES person …well anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

_TanoTogruta and TheDraikboy have signed in_

TanoTogruta: You guys won't believe what just happened in the Public Chat Room.

JealousJonah: What?

TheDraikboy: What do you guys want to hear first, the bad or the good?

BratyBariss: Tell us the bad first!

TanoTogruta: The masters found out that almost all of us are going out with someone.

TheDraikboy: And that KENOBI is a STALKER!!

NiceNicole: KENOBI?!

TanoTogruta: Yuppers…

AngryAshley: So what's the good news?

TheDraikboy: That Windu is married to Gallia. Skywalker is married to Amidal-

TheZachZone: Skywalker and Amidala?! No wonder why Skywalker always calls senator Amidala by her first name… continue…

TheDraikBoy: Oh, and that KENOBI is married to TACHI!!

JealousJonah: OMF! (A/N: for those of who don't know what OMF means…it means Oh My Force.)

TanoTogruta: I Know!

**Back In the Public Chat Room…**

_Skywalkersarethebest, BaldManiac and kenOBI have signed on_

BaldManiac: Now that was close…

Skywalkersarethebest: I agree…

BaldManiac: Kenobi read what it says.

kenOBI: Okay…uhh…_Standard Month 5 (May)- Married me and Yaddle are! Proposed to her I did! Kissed me on the lips she did! After we wen-_

BaldManiac: Wait a standard second Obiwan. Yoda is also MARRIED?! Is like everyone married now?!

Skywalkersarethebest: Looks like they are. Next thing you'll know is, Carter proposed to Ahsoka.

kenOBI: Let's make a rumor…

_GreenGoblin and TachiisTaken have signed in_

GreenGoblin: Rumor you will not make! Personal Issues these are!

TachiisTaken: Obi…why would you do such a thing?

kenOBI: Anakin and Mace made me!

BaldManiac and Skywalkersarethebest: What?!

Tachiistaken: Hmph…I'm telling Adi and Padme of how immature our husbands are.

BaldManiac: Hey how'd you find out about me and adi and skywalker and amidala?

Tachiistaken: There's a rumor going around. Bariss told me that Carter and Ahsoka started it.

_TanoTogruta and TheDraikboy have signed on._

TanoTogruta: Someone's in trouble!

TheDraikboy: You mean triple trouble! And that rumor was so funny! The other padawans' told me that when they told their masters they said "Yoda is going to expel them".

TanoTogruta: I know. That was so funny.

TachiisTaken: Carter and Ahsoka, exactly how long have you two been dating?

TheDraikboy: For like a two years…

Everyone: Two Years?!

TanoTogruta: So, at least we are not married!

TheDraikboy: Ahsoka, we gotta go its 5:45 already. I'll meet you in 15 mins. Bye!

TanoTogruta: Okay, bye!

_Galliaandherman and GreenGoblinsnicehtheyare have signed in. _

_TanoTogruta and TheDraikboy have logged off and are going to the Fancy Dinner Room_

BaldManiac: There going to the fancy dining room?

Skywalkersarethebest: So...

BaldManiac: I was going to take Adi there tonight…

Galliaandherman: Omf…that's so sweet of you Mace*Kisses Mace on the lips*

BaldManiac: *Kisses Adi back*

MynameisAngel: They're so sweet…

kenOBI: When did you come on?

MynameisAngel: I was here before you guys. And you guys are really immature.

Skywalkersarethebest: HE-

MynameisAngel: *Kisses Anakin on the lips to bake him shut up*

Skywalkersarethebest: *Kisses Padme Back*

kenOBI: Wow…everyone's wife is here except for yodas'…

Greengoblinsnicetheyare: Here I am. Make fun of Yoda you shall not!

BaldManiac: Sorry, Master Yaddle.

kenOBI: Sorry…

Skywalkersarethebest: Sor-

GreenGoblin: YADDLE!!!

_GreenGoblinsnicetheyare has logged off and has went to Yoda's Apartment_

_GreenGoblin has logged off due to Yaddle's unexpected visit_

Skywalkersarethebest:: Love…I was thinking if you wanted to go to the _Fancy Dinner Room…_

MynameisAngel: Sure… do you want to meet there in 15 standard minutes?

Skywalkersarethebest: Sure…

MynameisAngel: Okay I'm going to go get ready, Bye Ani!

Skywalkersarethebest: Bye Angel!

Skywalkersarethebest and MynameisAngel have logged off.

kenOBI: How about we all go to the Fancy Room tonight…

BaldManiac: Sure...

Tachiistaken: Okay…

kenOBI: Well I'll go call them and make reservations, okay?

Galliaandherman: Okay. Bye Everyone

kenOBI: Bye!!

Tachiistaken: Bye!

BaldManiac: Bye!

_Galliaandherman, kenOBI, Tachiistaken and BaldManiac have logged off._


	4. Author's Note

Okay guys here's an authors note that will literally change the story…wait…wait..okay you know the guy named carter draik in my story? Well guess what im changing him to…to..to..GUESS WHO? Wait wait wait wait…..REX!okay now im sorry if you liked that charcter but I think it would be funny if rex did pranks on his generals wait wait wait now just pretend that rex is a jedi and a Padawan of siri tachi…now I repeat im sorry if u don't like him but I do…if u want to know more about how rex is a jedi just Private Message me okay? Good now ill post my next chapter 'The Dinner in seconds…wait minutes is a better way to refer to it…BYE!(for now!) and..rex's last name will be fett too…


	5. The Dinner

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone, as I said Rex will be here instead of Carter. And that Ahsoka is 21 and Rex is a normal human being he is NOT a CLONE. And Rex will be 22.

Ahsoka and Rex were already at the Restaurant sitting at a table eating, when the other couples had arrived. Padme and Anakin were already escorted a table and were waiting for their food.

"Hi, we made reservations for 2 tables" Obi wan asked the waiter (or whatever u call them the peeps who escort u to there tables)

"May I know your last names" said the waiter

"Uhh…Kenobi and Windu" said Obiwan

"Right this way sir" said the waiter as he took them to their seat.

_At Ahsoka and Rex's table_

"Remember the time when Barr-Why is everyone here?" asked Ahsoka

"Huh? Whatever…hehe…DISGUSTING! Is that Dooku and Luminara over there?" Asked Rex

"Looks like it is. I can't believe that the nun got a SITH boyfriend…wait you think their…uh…married?"

"That would seriously be odd and I mean like she's like a DO NOT BREAK THE CODE person."

"Whatever, so as I was saying remember the time when Barriss…"

_Meanwhile at the Skywalker table(You know because Padme and Anakin are married…)_

"Ani…what do you want to name our children?" asked Padme

"Well...we already know that they are twins so…" said Anakin

"Let's name the girl Leia!" said Padme

"How about Luke for the boy?" said Anakin

"Okay, Ani"said Padme as she kissed his cheek

_At the Kenobi (okay so in my world siri and obiwan are married okay? Like their each 30 now and Siri didn't die in my world either…)_

"Obi, why don't you shave your beard?" asked Siri

"NO! Why would I do that?" said Obiwan

"Just kidding, you take everything so seriously!"

"You always joke around!"

"I know but I love the way Ahsoka gave you the nickname 'Mr. Bushy Beard'"

"WHAT?"

"I shouldn't have said that" muttered Siri under her breath.

_Meanwhile at the Windu table (okay so their married too…so what? In my world he's still 30! And Adi is 28 okay?)_

Mace was playing with Adi's Headdress and goofing around "Mace, stop…HEY!" said Adi.

"What did I do?" asked Mace.

"Nothing!" said Adi as she kissed his cheek.

"HEY!" said Mace, Adi stuck her tongue out."Well I'm gonna do something too"

"Well, then what are you goi-"she was cut off because Mace kissed on the lips.

"Ha, Ha, HA!" said Mace and he stuck out his tongue too.

"Mace did you know that this ring is really pretty. I love the diamonds on it and how it says Mace and Adi engraved on it."

"That was my favourite part of the ring"

"Me, too"

Okay guys in the next chapter they are all back at the temple and there will be a surprise..or should I say BIG surprise?


	6. hAiLeE's NoTe

Okay guys' here's another author's note. You know how I said that Rex is a Padawan to Siri Tachi…well I've changed my mind. And here are the characters that I'm changing and what I'm changing abt them. And the new characters and whatever else I want to tell you.

To start off I would like to give credit to Lucusfilms' and George Lucas for their incredible characters!

New Character: Nala Tal- Clone girl; admiral to…Obiwan? She has brown eyes and light brown curly/wavy hair (it's up to her shoulders…I'll show u a pic the link is on my profile)

Rex is a still captain to Skywalker, because I changed my mind abt him and the other stuff and his last name will be…wait…wait…wait…SKIRATA!Yes Kal adopted him in my world okay? And he was transferred to Skywalkers' legion because well because I DON'T KNOW JUST DEAL WITH IT!

Darman and Etain will also be coming along with their son Venku/Kad. I love that pairing I just hate that Etain died…in my world she didn't…..I HATE IT WHEN ONE OF MY FAV CHARACTERS DIE!

Oh and Galen Marek and Juno Eclispe will also be coming along in my story. Oh and Galen is Mace's Padawan and Juno is Adi's Padawan!

Padme is pregnant with Anakin's child(ren)…

Anakin** DOES NOT** turn to the dark side and and and…im not gonna spoil my story!

…now listen up peeps I need a name for a baby girl/boy so if you have any suggestions just Private Message me or write it on a review (hint: it's for a certain baby which occurs in my story later…the parents are… A/R! GUESS!)(hint 2: they r my 1st fav pairing)

Here are some new pairings I might me adding later on in the story. Again if you have any farther suggestions then plz private message me or write it on a review thank you now let's continue. Shaak/Plo Darth Maul/Ventress Aurra/Hondo!

That's all I have for now! Remember peeps to send in suggestions!


	7. SURPRISE!

**A/N: Oh and guys in this story Ahsoka is Human. So if you wanna see the picture of her the human way the link is on my profile! And hoysterrule yes of course Ahsoka will be in this! Oh and Illipi was kal's first wife…I think anyways she's in this chapter. Oh and I am soo sorry for the long wait and thnx for the reviews especially you Ani-Banani! Anyways….enjoy the chapter!**

Ahsoka and Rex were driving back to somewhere on his speeder when Ahsoka asked "Rexy, where are we going?"

"You'll see but first I want you to wear these. It's a surprise" he handed her blindfolds and she put them on.

"Okay" They then arrived at the 'Coruscanti Park' and parked the speeder. Rex then lead her to the garden, there he took her blindfolds off.

"Huh? Rex why are we here?" she then saw Rex on one knee in front of her.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

"Uhh…YES!" he then put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you, Ahs'ika"

"I love you too, Rexy"

_Meanwhile at the Temple everyone was looking for Rex and Ahsoka_

"Skirata, did you see Ahsoka anywhere?" asked Anakin

"No, I can't even find Rex!" replied Kal Skirata

"We better find them!" said Obiwan

_Ahsoka and Rex were entering the temple. They kissed each other Good-Bye and went back to their apartments to get ready for movie night at Bariss'. On the way back Ahsoka met with Bariss and Etain._

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" said Ahsoka.

"What happened?" asked Etain.

"Rex Proposed!" said Ahsoka as she showed Bariss and Etain the hand with the ring on it (Single Ladies…PUT a ring on it)

"Congratulations, Girl! And By the way literally everyone's looking for you and Rex. You better head to your room! See you at my apartment! Bye!" said Bariss

"Congratulations, well bye, Ahsoka." said Etain

"Bye! And thanks guys" replied Ahsoka as she headed back to her apartment.

Ahsoka reached her apartment and entered the access code. She came in skipping to her room when Anakin asked her "Why are you so happy? And where have you been?"

"Rex proposed!" said Ahsoka. Anakin was now shocked.

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"MY clone captain asked MY Padawan to marry him? And you said yes?"

"Yup, well I gotta go to Barriss' for movie night. Bye master!"

"Ya uhh bye…"Ahsoka went in to her room to get changed for Barris' Movie Night while Anakin went over to the apartment's holophone and called Obi-wan.

"General Obiwan Kenobi here." Said Obiwan over the holophone

"Obiwan you do not know what just happened!"

"Rex proposed to Ahsoka and she said Yes?"

"Yup! How do you know?"

"There's a rumor going around…"

"Wow…okay then I'll meet you at my house later bye!"

"Bye Anakin!" They both shut off the holophones.

_Meanwhile at the Skiratas'… (A/N oh and Ilippi is gonna be in the story too, she's Kal's Wife)_

Rex walked in to the apartment he shared with his family until he was greeted by Darman" Hey Rexsta! So I heard that you proposed to Ahsoka?"

"How do you know?" He asked

"Etain told me." Replied Darman. Just then Illipi walked in.

"Congrats Sweetie!" said Illipi as she walked in and gave Rex a hug.

"Uh, thanks mom," Replied Rex, "I'm going over to Bariss' for Movie Night.'

"Oh ya that reminds me. Mom I'm going over to Skywalker's for a sleepover." Said Darman

"Okay bye!" said Illipi

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
